kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sclashjellies
The are the spoutbag-like collectible devices used by Sclash Driver. Overview Sclashjellies were conceived by Takumi Katsuragi, along with the Sclash Driver, as the evolution of Fullbottles and Build Driver, transforming the liquid state of Nebula Gas, contained in Fullbottles, into a gel, but had remained an unfinished project until Sento managed to complete the Sclashjelly and Sclash Driver in the present day. Functionality *''to be added'' Design The Sclashjelly is composed of the following parts: * - The cap on top of the Sclashjelly. It is a protective valve that prevents the Transgel Solid inside the Sclashjelly from leaking out. This is also why the label on the cap must be turned to face forward during transformation. * - The component on top of the Sclashjelly on which the Shielding Cap is located. When Grease/Cross-Z Charge transforms, the Material Absorber is responsible for retrieving and assembling/disassembling Grease/Cross-Z Charge's equipment. * - The substance extracted from a Fullbottle. Normaly, a Transgel Solid is in a liquid form, however, it has been transformed into a gel, and when the Sclashjelly is loaded into the Sclash Driver, the Sclash Driver crushes the Sclashjelly, massaging the gel with the necessary force adjustment needed to turn it into Variable Jelly, the substance that Cross-Z Charge and Grease's armor is composed of. * - The outer enhanced pouch that makes up the majority of the Sclashjelly's exterior. It is comprised of multilayered structure of high strength lightweight material, allowing the Sclashjelly to return to its original shape after being crushed without breaking or sustaining damage. Additionally, the pouch is printed with a graphic that shows the ability of the Sclashjelly. List of Sclashjellies * - Used to transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. This Sclashjelly is turned into a cooled magma-like state after being destroyed by Evolto in episode 30, and its remains were later transformed into the Dragon Magma Fullbottle. Ryuga later had Sento create another Dragon Sclashjelly off-screen and gave it to Kazumi, who inserts it into his Sclash Driver while transformed into Grease to gain a second Twin Breaker. * - Used to transform into Kamen Rider Grease. KRBu-Dragon Sclashjelly.png|Dragon Sclachjelly KRBu-Dragon Sclashjelly burned.png|Dragon Sclachjelly (destroyed) KRBu-Robot Sclashjelly.png|Robot Sclashjelly Notes *The concept of a variant of the series collectible, while being used in an alternate Driver, is similar to the artificial Energy Lockseeds of Kamen Rider Gaim as well as the Signal Bikes of Kamen Rider Drive. **Sclashjellies being intended as successors to the Fullbottles furthers the comparison. **Tying in to how concepts from other seasons were used, but designed to still be separate from them, the Sclashjelly is a result of condensing the contents of a Fullbottle into a gel for greater power, neither being artificial facsimiles like the Energy Lockseeds, nor is it a successor only by design like the Signal Bikes. *In keeping with the liquid container theme of the Fullbottles and the soda can-themed Rabbit Tank Sparkling, the Sclashjellies resemble jelly drink pouches. *Both Sclashjellies are based on Fullbottles: The Dragon Sclashjelly is based on the Dragon Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly is based on the Robot Fullbottle. **In addition, the DX Sclashjelly toys have the same pin codes as their Fullbottle counterparts, causing the Fullbottles to make the same transformation sounds as the Sclashjellies. See Also *Fullbottles Appearances **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' }} Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers